Yubel
Yubel is the primary antagonist of the third season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. An evil Duel Monster whose card was in Jaden Yuki's possession when he was a child, Yubel is deranged and manipulative, mainly manipulating others to accomplish her goals. She first acts through Professor Viper and then Marcel Bonaparte, and is believed to have been defeated by Jaden and Jesse Anderson after revealing herself in episode 130. However, behind the scenes she orchestrates the events that led to Jaden's descent into darkness and later returns as the final antagonist of the season, using the power of the "Super Polymerization" card to unite all twelve Duel Spirit dimensions together and reign over them with Jaden at her side. She is later redeemed after Jaden fuses with Yubel, reuniting them forever. Character appearance Yubel's appearance can easily be described as demonic. Her most noticeable features are her sickly-pink skin, large black wings, and third vertically placed eye. Her clothing is bizarre; one of her legs is completely covered, the other is mostly exposed. Her hair is somewhat reminiscent of Yami Marik and Yami Bakura, each contributing to one half. One side (in the original version) is distinctly female, with a covered breast and a rounded hip. The other looks more masculine, with a pectoral muscle, no breast, and a harder, less rounded hip; in addition, it is oddly the "masculine" side which is paired with Yubel's original hair and eye color in the past life. Her Duel Disk is actually an extension of her arm that grows out when she duels. Her appearance symbolizes her duality, although the English version overlooks this. Unlike the card's art, there is no additional gray clothing over the torso. In the version her top half is covered in black to look less revealing and more female, and in later episodes her chest is redrawn to have two breasts instead of one, but aside from that she looks exactly like she did in the original. When she was a human she had light blue hair with turquoise eyes and tanned skin and she was said to be beautiful as a human. Biography Yubel is the mastermind behind the Survival Duels and the creation of the Martin Empire. An unknown amount of time ago, Yubel and the boy who would become The Supreme King lived in Neo Space. The King of the Duel Spirits informed Yubel that a certain individual held the power of the Gentle Darkness, and that he needed a guardian to watch over him until he grew to adulthood and could control his power. Yubel volunteered to be that guardian, and was transformed from a human into the form she is most commonly seen in, referred to as a dragon. Jaden's ancestor swore that he would love her and only her after that transformation. In the modern era, Yubel's spirit is made into a card by Industrial Illusions. The card was eventually found by Jaden's father and since Jaden was the reincarnation of the person she swore to protect, and whom she remembered loved her and whom she loved, Yubel guarded him once again. Yubel wished to guard Jaden from any and all perceived threats, which unfortunately included any threats to their friendship During that time she caused anybody that Jaden dueled to fall into a coma, including an acquaintance of Jaden's named Osamu. This caused other people view Jaden as cursed and became too scared to duel him. Under Jaden's request (hoping that she would gain the "powers of justice" that "Elemental Hero Neos" would eventually gain, in hopes that it would correct whatever was wrong with Yubel's soul), Yubel was sent into outer space by KaibaCorp in a separate satellite from his contest-winning card designs, the Neo-Spacians, but the card absorbed power from what she described as "a darker form of energy" than Neos, which made her powerful but caused her extreme pain (in the Japanese version, it was The Light of Destruction, something that she actually meant to help her friend fight against, and being exposed to the Light caused Yubel to go insane). After an indeterminate amount of time in isolation, Yubel's capsule returned to Earth, though the shock of reentry destroyed all but a single forearm of Yubel's body, which was eventually found by Professor Viper. Tricking Viper into helping her with the promise of restoring his adopted son Pierce to life, Yubel coerced him into creating the Bio-Bands and Survival Duels, absorbing the duel energy produced by them so she could reform her shattered body, and eventually take back Jaden. In the English version, Yubel's goals appear to be far more widespread; they consist, of making Jaden suffer for "discarding" her, protecting him from everyone and everything until he needs to defeat a great evil, and she appears to want to take him for her own as well. Yubel's initial form as "The Eye."Added by Dani YukiYubel's energy form.Added by Dani YukiAfter Viper was defeated by Jaden, Yubel tricked him into believing his son was alive, making Viper fall off the arena because she had no further use for him. She then transported Duel Academy into another dimension. Yubel then possessed Marcel Bonaparte, and turned the students of the displaced faculty into duel-obsessed zombies (known as Duel Ghouls in the English version) to help fuel her restoration, and eventually securing the Sacred Beasts and making a deal with Adrian Gecko. Yubel then challenged Jaden to a duel, threatening to dispose of the Duel Ghoul if he turned the challenge down, and saying she would send everybody back home if Jaden won (although she had no intention of keeping her word). Jaden then faced the Yubel-possessed Marcel, but the duel was going badly for Jaden until Jesse showed up. Late in the duel, Yubel leaves Marcel's body, having gained enough duel energy to fully restore her body. Yubel nearly wins the duel using "Armityle the Chaos Phantom", but is stopped by Jesse's "Rainbow Dragon" card. The monsters battling results in an explosion that consumes both Jesse and Yubel, although it's later shown that they both survived. Yubel later reappears in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, possessing Jesse to continue her mission to destroy those who dare separate it from Jaden while she simultaneously tries to unite all twelve Duel Spirit dimensions together with the "Super Polymerization" card so she may reign over them with Jaden at her side (in the English version she states she wants to unite the entire universe so that none feels the pain and loneliness Jaden made her feel). Meanwhile, Yubel also orchestrated the events that led to Jaden's descent into darkness as The Supreme King in order for Jaden to understand her cruel ideology of love and to complete the card necessary for her plan, "Super Polymerization". When first reappears in Jesse's body, she duels and defeats Zane Truesdale, whom willingly challenged her. After the duel she returned to her palace to recover her strength (she had exhausted herself during her duel with Zane), but finds that Adrian Gecko turned against her in attempt to unite the twelve dimensions under his rule. Yubel succeeds in defeating him as well by turning the spirit of Echo against him using her own power, regaining her duel energy as well as killing Adrian (this is changed to "sent to the stars" in the English version, though death is still heavily implied). When Jaden finally duels Yubel to save Jesse, it is revealed that Yubel actually removed Jesse's soul from his body and placed him inside the "Rainbow Dragon" card before taking over. Jaden manages to release Jesse from Yubel's influence, but Yubel manages to force the duel to a draw using "Thousand Buster" and takes the "Super Polymerization" necessary for the completion of her plans with "Last Trick". Jaden later duels with Yubel in order to settle the problems between him and her once and for all. By the end of the duel, Yubel realizes that Jaden would never accept her love, and that he hated her for the suffering she caused him and his friends. She then gives up her goal of ruling the duel spirit dimensions with Jaden, and instead decides to destroy the dimensions along with Jaden. In the English version she never abandons her ultimate goals. Jaden is eventually able to forgive Yubel and, foiling her plan to destroy all the dimensions, fuses his soul with Yubel's, which she willingly took part when she was purged of the insanity caused by the Light of Destruction in process, and reuniting it with him for all time. Note that Jaden willingly fused with Yubel before either of them could end the duel (Jaden never actually defeated Yubel in any of his duels with her, making her the only antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX that wasn't defeated by the protagonist as well as one the few opponents Jaden never defeated). Yubel in her past life as a human.Added by DeltaneosYubel demonstrates many powers through her appearances. She can possess anyone with inner turmoil and manifest herself through an avatar of energy. She can also render herself invisible to others, even to those who can see Duel Spirits, although Duel Spirits themselves can see her. Yubel is able to warp reality as seen with the snakes that prevent Jaden's comrades from helping during his duel with Professor Viper, but after absorbing massive amounts of Duel energy, she is able to warp reality to a much greater extent, although the ability itself is mostly limited to the effect of the card which Yubel uses to focus her reality warping ability. Yubel can also teleport herself and others as she teleported Duel Academy to an alternate dimension. It's briefly hinted she might have a degree of super-strength when she tossed Marcel at Blair, only using one arm to do so. She also has the ability to bestow her power onto others as evidenced in the fight between Viper and Adrian, although the same ability can also be used to control others as shown with the "Duel Ghouls". Lastly, she has the ability of seeing the darkness of a person's heart, and tempting one to do her bidding by playing off an individual's desires. This ability is a necessity as Yubel derives her power mainly from the darkness of others. Adrian Gecko also demonstrated these numerous abilities when he was temporarily imbued with a portion of Yubel's power, which was given to him while she was controlling Jesse. After Yubel has her soul fused with Jaden, Jaden gained access to her powers. However, because Yubel implied most her power came from The Light of Destruction (which was removed from her when she fused with Jaden), Jaden may not have the same powers that Yubel did. Yubel is seen during the opening of the fourth season near Jaden, and it's later revealed that she actually still existed as an individual. Eventually, it's revealed that Jaden does have Yubel's card in his deck during the fourth season when he dueled Nightshroud. Yubel also appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time while Jaden is explaining Paradox's plot to eliminate Maximillion Pegasus, at the party he is to attend (she scares everyone off so they would be safe from Paradox) and as the duel begins. She shows her same personality here, only is less snide. Personality In the Japanese version, Yubel is not only evil and deranged, but also quite psychopathic. She knows how to manipulate others to do what she wants by playing on their innermost feelings and hidden desires. Staying true to her villainous nature, she doesn't bound herself by her word: although she made a deal with Viper to bring back his son, Pierce, Yubel instead merely changed his memories so that he thought his son had never died. Yubel also throws away allies that she deems as useless as seen with Viper and Marcel, and brutally punishes those who betray her. In addition to the above, she is also quite emotionally sadistic, often enjoying picking at the insecurities of others for the above reasons or her own enjoyment and crushing/trivializing their hopes and ideals after she attempts to bond with her opponents. Despite how much she mocks her opponents, she is actually capable of sincerely respecting them, though it's overshadowed by how much she enjoys their suffering. This is missing from the version; she no longer cares how much suffering her opponent endures and does not respect them (in Zane's case, on several occasions she mocked his heart condition). Yubel's main goal was to keep Jaden all to herself, and is willing to harm anyone that gets between her and Jaden. In fact, all of her plans revolve around getting Jaden, even taking control of the Duel Spirit dimensions was only something that she wanted so she could have a world with Jaden. Despite her outspoken love for Jaden, Yubel has no qualms about hurting him to accomplish her goals or bend him to her will. Initially, Yubel made comments that Jaden "belongs" to her (essentially claiming him like he's her property), although she stopped making them after her reappearance for unknown reasons. Yubel also doesn't care how dangerous the situations she manipulates Jaden into are (possibility of him dying during the Survival Duels, his journey into the second alternate dimension, etc.), because she always assumes (albeit correctly) that Jaden will survive. Yubel has further been shown to have an enormously warped and sadomasochistic view of love: because love, in part, is sharing feelings, both joy and suffering, Yubel therefore legitimizes Jaden's suffering as "true love". Yubel feels she has suffered greatly due to her time in space and the crash into the Earth that caused her to lose most of her body, and desires to share that suffering with Jaden. To that end, she goes out her way to make him suffer the same fate. To that end, she also openly welcomes Jaden's insults and defiance, seeing the pain she suffers as Jaden expressing his "love". She also claims that life isn't worth living without that person that one loves the most, actually shedding a tear at the thought. However, she appears unable to understand any other form of love, and dismisses any relationships in which joy and suffering are not mutual as immaterial. The reason Yubel acquired her twisted concept of love was that during her time in space, she at first felt that Jaden had discarded her, but later came to believe making suffer by sending into space was done out love, likely due to coming in contact with The Light of Destruction. In the version, she instead sees this as betrayal. She is quoted as saying to Jaden "I was your best friend. Your guardian. Your avenger. And how did you repay me? By letting them get their hands on me. You let them send me away. But destiny had other plans, and they brought me back to you." Also of note is that in the version, she did eventually realize that Jaden had put her through such pain to make her more powerful, and wanted to do the same to Jaden, but still resented how he had done it. In episode 154, it is for revealed Yubel was paranoid to those she believe was stand in the way of her love, including the Neo-Spacians along with Jaden's friends (in particular, Jesse Anderson, which was part of her reasoning for possessing him), in her inconsiderable belief that they have "taken my place" and have "stolen Jaden from me". Yubel also believes that the supposed "deaths" of most of Jaden's friends and manipulating his Neo-Spacians in harming Jaden with Yubel's effect, then destroying them mercilessly, is her way of payback, claiming that "My love for you is greater than theirs". Ironically enough, what Yubel does to those she feels animosity towards is far less harmful then how she torments Jaden. In the Japanese version, she explicitly says that she believes that the love that Jaden's past life gave her now belongs to Jesse. In the English version, Yubel's personality underwent some major changes. All references to Yubel's "love" for Jaden were omitted and replaced by her childish desire to "play" with him. She also states that she wants Jaden to pay for "discarding her". This would indicates that her goal is to punish Jaden for her being banished into space, although this animosity isn't seen in the original version. However, she seems still to have some possessive feelings towards him, and may still try to reclaim him as her own. It's unclear, however, especially in earlier episodes Yubel showed her possessive feelings towards Jaden, but starting during his duel with Viper she then switched to show hate for him. Also, Yubel acted extremely childish at first, after Jaden's duel with Viper it started acting for more fiendish, and intelligent. Yubel also takes Jaden more lightly then in the original (when he went to duel when she was possessing Marcel, she was surprised he made it, while in the original she expected him to make it). All masculine aspects of her appearance were edited out as well, and both in the past life and the present life, she was given an excessively feminine voice as opposed to her voice in the original. The simplification of her motives may be due to the disturbing possible implications of Yubel's associating physical and emotional pain with love, often interpreted understandably as sadomasochism. Yubel hasn't shown to be as sadistic as she was in the Japanese version and only seems to enjoy tormenting Jaden. In the version she also uses the term "destiny" several times, suggesting the Light has had a similar effect on her it did in Sartorius, at least in terms of influencing the belief that all is predetermined (in the original version, she never displayed any signs of this and was merely shown to be insane). Towards the end of the series, Yubel`s spirit appears on various occasion, and its noticeable that her personality has changed once all hatred towards Jaden and all influence from the Light of Destruction is gone. Particularly seen when Jaden is dueling against Nightshroud, as Yubel`s spirit appears to support him. Though at first she objects and sorts of mocks Jaden for how the duel has commenced, as well as that comment made by him stating that he was alone, Yubel counters that idea made by Nightshroud, telling Jaden that isn't true as her spirit is always with him (being that their souls are fused together). She again boosts up his confidence when Nightshroud destroys "Neos Wiseman", thus telling him to remove her card from the game to bring back "Neos". As Jaden hesitates doing this, Yubel though telling him that he will now have to fight alone, thus convinces him to believe in his own power, and that also she's confident that he will defeat Darkness. She is also present for Jaden's duel with Yugi Muto. Yubel tells Jaden that she is impressed and that recognizes Yugi as being the True King of Duelists, as Yugi is able to sense her spirit. With the duel advancing with him struggling as he`s facing an formidable opponent, Yubel makes Jaden notice his shaking hand asking then if he is scared. As he questions this too, Yubel quickly denies this, telling him that she knows of his true feelings and emotions at the time. Category:Villainesses Category:Asexual Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:In love villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Possessor Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Successful Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Size-Shifter Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Monsters Category:Demon